Depois daquela noite
by nandaliiima
Summary: Depois do 3x10, depois do que Olivia disse em Marionette. Peter e Olivia estão trabalhando no laboratório,sozinhos, o que será que acontece agora?   Minha versão do encontro deles, espero que gostem.


"Como pôde não perceber?" "Ela não era eu." Dizia Olívia a Peter. Ela sabia dos fatos, mais ainda era difícil aceitar a ideia de que Peter não havia percebido que uma estranha estava vivendo sua vida . Tanto fazia se os outros não tivessem notado, mas não ele, não Peter.

"E agora ela está em todo lugar (...). Eu não quero mais vestir minhas roupas, não quero mais morar no meu apartamento, e... Não quero mais ficar com você. É isso, ela ficou com tudo." Ela então se levantou e deixou-o para traz sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Olívia abriu os olhos, e ficou encarando o teto. A noite passada pareceu um pesadelo terrível. Ela não havia percebido que estava tão furiosa. "Peter não teve culpa, ele não tinha como saber." Mas sua mente insistia em ficar com raiva. Ela se remexeu na cama pensando no que faria quando o visse novamente. Fechou os olhos e ficou relembrando a cena horrível de novo e de novo.

- Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. – O telefone toca. Ela abre os olhos de má vontade, senta na cama e olha no visor e vê o nome Broyles piscando.

- Olívia Dunham.- Falou por fim, na verdade não queria falar com ninguém, mas não poderia ignorar a ligação de seu chefe. Trabalhar seria uma boa ideia para se ocupar, se ele  não fizesse parte do trabalho.

- Quero que vá ao laboratório recolher as informações para o relatório que devemos apresentar. – Ela suspirou. Ela iria vê-lo por fim. Mas ainda tinha algo que poderia usar.

- Peter não já fez o relatório?

- Ele teve que levar Walter e Astrid a Cone Island. Ao que parece Walter já tinha a feito a mesma experiência do ultimo caso. – Ela respirou aliviada. Pelo o menos ele não estaria lá. Ela poderia ficar só com os seus pensamentos, sem ser perturbada pela imagem de Peter no mesmo recinto que ela.

- Certo, estou a caminho. – Se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, deu um jeito no cabelo, colocando-o num rabo-de-cavalo com a franja para frente. Foi difícil achar uma roupa, "ela" ainda estava em todo lugar, era como se nada a pertencesse mais. Por fim pegou uma blusa de manga comprida preta, um jeans desbotado que achou no fundo do armário e sua jaqueta favorita. Pegou as chaves e foi.

O laboratório estava vazio. Ela ficou feliz por um instante até que...

- Olívia ? – Disse Peter relutante, ele ainda não sabia o que dizer depois da noite anterior.

Olívia foi pega de surpresa pela voz que mais temia no momento. Logo esboçou um sorriso falso e se virou para perguntar:

- Peter! Oi. Não deveria estar com Walter e Astrid em Cone Island? – Ela tentou parecer normal.

- Não, eu só os levei ao aeroporto. Por quê? – Ele não perceberia o que estava atrás daquela mascara que Olívia havia colocado se não a conhecesse, mas percebeu que ela ainda estava magoada.

- Não, nada. Eu só pensei...

- Que, não ia me ver nas próximas horas? – Disse antes que ela terminasse. Olivia apenas ficou calada e depois disse:

- Já que estamos aqui, vamos fazer o tal relatório. – Ela andou em direção ao escritório de Walter e começou a revisar toda a papelada. Peter ficou parado na porta por um instante observando enquanto ela mexia ferozmente nos papéis, parecia ignorar que ele estava ali, mas só tentava não olhar em seus olhos, já que ignorar sua presença era quase impossível, "que irritante." Era o que ela pensava. Estava com vontade de chorar, mas não ali, não na frente dele.

- Tem alguma ideia de como Barret trouxe a garota de volta. – Disse ele tentando obter alguma atenção. Ela apenas continuou mexendo nos papéis e respondeu sem olha-lo.

- Não faço ideia, talvez Walter explique quando voltar. Aliás, quando ele volta?

- Eu não sei, talvez hoje, mas provavelmente amanhã de manhã, ele ama Cone Island. – Ele deu um sorriso fraco, ela deu um sorriso contra a vontade, mas não deixou que ele visse.

- Olivia olha pra mim. – Ela parou de mexer nos papéis. A vontade de chorar havia voltado, mas ela não ia derramar uma lágrima. Com a voz amarga, ela disse:

- Ontem foi um verdadeiro pesadelo não foi? – Olivia sorriu outra vez, mas era um sorriso triste.

- É, foi. – Peter deu um passo em direção a ela. – Olívia, eu sinto muito. Você tem todo o direito de ficar magoada, mas... Eu pensei que ela fosse você! Todos os olhares, e tudo o que eu disse, era pra você, não pra ela.

- Sério? Então, teve mais o que? Beijos, encontros... – Involuntariamente ele começou a rir.

- Está com ciúmes? – Disse ele, e ela corou e virou o rosto, irritada.

- Claro que não, você sempre foi solteiro, tem o direito de sair com quem quiser. Aposto que se divertiu bastante com ela. – Agora ela o havia perturbado.

- Acontece que eu não estava ciente de que estava solteiro, achava que estava saindo com Olívia Dunham, você deve conhecê-la, alta, loira, magra, tem olhos verdes que mais parecem esmeraldas, tem uma irmã chamada Rachel e uma sobrinha chamada Ella.

- Isso, depende de qual Olívia Dunham você está falando. – E agora ela estava fazendo o que tinha evitado até agora. Encará-lo.

- Quem diria, ela sabe fazer piadas. Você também não pode dizer muita coisa Olívia, eu não reclamei de você estar dormindo com o namorado da outra. – Agora ele a tirou do sério. Ela levantou.

- Acontece que eu achei que era a Olívia de lá.

- Sério, acho que temos um ponto em comum aqui. – Ele disse. Ela retrucou:

- Isso é diferente.

- Por que Olívia? Você tem que estar sempre certa e eu não? – Ele respirou e tentou ficar calmo.

- Eu não sabia quem eu era não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, se soubesse, jamais aconteceria.

- Pois eu digo o mesmo. Eu sinto muito, fiquei tão feliz depois que você me beijou que fechei os olhos para algumas coisas, ela era exatamente igual a você, algumas diferenças, talvez olhos mais escuros – ele riu – Algumas diferenças na personalidade, mas pra mim era você. Achei que era a Olívia que eu amava, acreditei nisso. Mas também não nego que faria o mesmo que está fazendo se estivesse em seu lugar – Ele se aproximou mais até que ficassem cara a cara. – Quando descobri tive vontade de mata-la se tivesse feito algo a você. – Ela ficou sem palavras. Ele ainda podia ver a dor nos olhos dela, daria um tempo para que ela se curasse, mas o que ele não sabia, é que ela queria confortá-lo, só que não sabia como, estava magoada, e queria que ele visse isso, mas ficar com ele outra vez era tudo o que pensava desde que havia voltado, aliás, foi o que a motivou a voltar, literalmente.

- Você precisa de tempo, eu sei, só queria que me escutasse antes de me crucificar. – Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro e deu um beijo em sua testa. Ela cruzou com seus olhos no caminho, ele viu que o que ela disse não era o que seus olhos diziam. E era verdade, ela ansiava por ele desde o momento que o viu outra vez. Num movimento rápido, ele uniu os lábios dos dois, e para a sua surpresa, ela retribuiu, com o incentivo, ele a puxou para si, o beijo dessa vez não foi suave como o primeiro, era cheio de paixão e desejo, ela e ignorou tudo o que havia dito agora. Olívia achou que nunca tinha sido beijada com tanta paixão, e nunca tinha retribuído com tanto desejo, sem que percebessem Olivia foi encurralada na parede, Peter agora a beijava seu pescoço, e depois voltou para os lábios, as mãos de Olívia agora se ocupavam de desabotoar a camisa de Peter, ela tremeu quando ele mordiscou seus lábios.

Ela então separou o beijo, ele protestou. Ela riu e disse:

- Peter eu também te amo. – Deram mais um beijo longo, que quase não conseguiram separar. Ela pegou seu casaco, ajeitou o cabelo e as roupas. – E da próxima vez que eu encontrar aquela vadia, não vai sobrar muito dela. E então ela foi embora.


End file.
